Ivory Moore and the Queen of Day
by Princess Ivory
Summary: Ivory is the only demigod daughter of Poseidon, she has to find her way with her friends to find Nights crown and destroy the Queens ring. The Queen plans to get rid of Night, therefor no more moon. Causing the ocean to rise, volcanoes erupting, and Chaos
1. Chapter One

**IVORY MOORE AND THE QUEEN OF DAY**

**IVORY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Today, for normal people who aren't like me, would think that this would be terrible. But not for me. So far I had an ATV accident, threw up after I ate my favorite snack in the world and then walked along the beach, just to have some quiet time, but I found myself quiet as salt water got into my wounds. For a second, I screamed for no reason. And, damn, everyone was staring at me as I stopped screaming and ran into the ocean.

That might even be better than what is about to happen.

I always felt nice and... well, just me when ever I get in. Even a single touch gives me the feeling that I belong to live on the beach.

And that's good, because I live here with my mother, Emerald Moore, and my step-father, Sean Moore. And my step-brothers, Alexander and Nicholas, who aren't mean like the step-sisters on Cinderella. I live with them all in a giant beach house, since my mother has got to be the most richest , yet nicest, person ever in the world. Though my step-father isn't the richest, he is the most kindest.

And I might actually want to live with them all than realize that my father is the Greek god of the sea. He is the one who pulled me into the ocean on the same day. He took me to Camp Half-Blood in New York, all the way from California.

Right now, I am just standing at where he sent me. The place is beautiful, considering all the wonderful plants.

When I walk in, I feel something in me rise up. Like someone who used to be lame and lonely is now someone's only hope. And right at this moment, I feel the urge to run around, dance like crazy, like this place has been my home since I was born.

I look around. About twenty people are shooting arrows at targets on my left. They look about 12 years old to 19 years old. About five others are playing an instrument that I can't recognize, though it made a soothing sound. There were so many people doing so many different things.

"Hello?" I finally speak up. But no one even twisted their head at me or even looked at me.

"Hello." I say more as if they better listen or else.

Still no looked in my direction.

"HEY!" I scream.

Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at me. After what seemed to be forever, a man wearing some funky vacation shorts and shirt comes out of the crowd of people whispering about what happened.

"Hello, and may I ask, who are you?" The man asks me.

"My name is Ivory. Ivory Moore." I answer.

"Do you know your godly parent, Ivory?" He said my name with disgust and confusion.

"Yes." I can only manage to say one word because I realize I am talking to the director of the camp.

"Did you realize that you made an earthquake when you screamed?" He asks.

The crowd gasps. Then they become quiet.

I didn't even realized that when I screamed, I caused an earthquake. I look around and I noticed that I did start an earthquake. The targets for the archers fell lopsided. Some small rocks scattered over the floor, leaving cracks in the earth.

I don't answer him.

"Well, you did," he starts to bow to me as the others behind him follow his example. "Welcome, Ivory Moore, the only demigod daughter of Posiedon, to Camp Half-Blood. Your new home."

Everyone bows except one boy at the back of the kneeling crowd

I realize that my father described him perfectly. He has black hair and ocean blue eyes, both as wild as the ocean. He is wearing plain T-shirt and black pants. His T-shirt has a picture of something I can't recognize.

He begins to walk toward me. For a second I don't know what to do. When he stops about, maybe a few feet away from me, he speaks.

"Hey, my name is Percy. It's nice to know I have a sister here. Welcome." He says to me, as if no one else is around.

"Nice to be," I says back.


	2. Chapter Two

**IVORY MOORE AND THE QUEEN OF DAY**

**PERCY**

**CHAPTER TWO**

So far I showed Ivory the climbing wall, which at first she thought looked like an archery tower. The armory, and the arena didn't surprise her.

"Well you don't seem surprised to see that," I tell he as I walk her over to the stables.

"What was I suppose to think at a camp where who have Ancient Greek warriors who don't fight with guns and lasers?" she replies. "Of course I am not surprised, but the heat did surprise me. I thought it was hot where I came from. But that must be hotter than a volcano."

"That's way most of us don't come near or else we might burst up into flames." I say.

"So this thing about demigods, everyone is sort of afraid of me. Is it because I am your sister or is it the fact that I started an earthquake?" Her question catches me of guard.

Should I tell her that they are afraid of her, making her different, and not fit in with mortals and us? Or should I tell her that everyone is afraid of me because I defeated Chronos and survived the underworld?

"Maybe they are afraid of me, considering what I have done here over the past few years." That's when another question slips into my head.

"How old are you?" I notice her expression she didn't expect my question.

"I am 15 years old and turning 16 in November." She answers as she stops only a few feet away from the stables.

"Oh my goodness, this is the horse stables. Awesome." She starts running toward the stables.

I can see why she thinks it is awesome. I think I might have said the same thing when I came here. The place looked like a garden with horses galaping around endlessly. There are about twenty horses. Only two to three are for each cabin. There are three for the Poseidon cabin.

The place tags for each horse is on their own door. The whole place is painted white with gold and blue with a little purple, showing the colors of royalty. The place tags has the name in the center of the door and a vine circling it. It almost looks as if it where actually twirling around.

This might be the most magical place here at camp.

I walk behind Ivory as she is trying to talk a white horse. "So what's your name?" She asks the horse.

Some others around us look as if they are tired of herring that question.

I look over an the place tag on the door. "We'll that's weird."

"What's weird?" Ivory asks me.

"The horses name is Aphrodite."

"Isn't that the Greek goddess of love and beauty? I think I can tell why they named her that. Her eyes are the color blue and her fur is white snow pure snow. But her eyes are wild blue. It's like they change colors." She says as she opens the door And walks in closing it behind her.

"BE CAREFUL! GET OUT GIRL!" Some one is running over.

A guy with blond hair and brown eyes omes running over next to me. "What does she think she is doing?" He asks me.

"I don't know. Talking to her maybe. Maybe ride her." I answer as if I don't care and I don't.

Most Poseidon kids can talk to horses and ride them. For all I know my father made some powerful ones.

"Talk to the horse? Tell that girl to get out." He tells me.

"Why me? Just because she is my sister-" he cuts me off my sentence.

"Your sister? You're Percy right? And she is that new girl right? Poseidons only demigod daughter?" He asks about a ton of questions before I can answer.

"Yes, so you don't really have to worry." And with that he leaves like I might be a murderer.

Ivory seems to have gotten herself on the horse but the door is locked so she has to get off and open the door. But I don't really think she might get on again considering sit took her about ten minutes for her to get on.

"Can someone open the door?" She asks.

I start walking up when someone else behind me starts yelling again and this time it isn't the boy. This time it is a girl. Actually Annabeth, yelling for me.

I turn around to meet her but she gives me a tight hug.

"Oh my god. Someone told me you went with some other girl somewhere. Are you?" She asks me like I might even have thought about liking another girl.

"Yeah but this girl is my sister." I point over to Ivory who is now all ready off the horse and walking over.

"Hello," is all that Annabeth can say.

"Annabeth this is Ivory Moore," I tell Annabeth. "Ivory, this is my girl-friend, Annabeth Chase." I tell Ivory.

"Very nice to meet you Annabeth." Ivory says witha smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too." Annabeth replies. It soundes almost like she had to force herself to say it. "So you are the new girl right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Not to be rude but Percy and I were going somewhere today. And I thought Mr. D sent someone to show you around." Even if she didn't want to sound rude she did.

"Oh... Sorry then I guess I should get going to Mr. D." She starts walking but when she is about five feet away she stops and turns around.

"Can someone show me where Mr. D is?"


	3. Chapter Three

**IVORY MOORE AND THE QUEEN OF DAY**

**HUNTER**

**CHAPTER THREE**

My name is Hunter Hayes and I am one of the five boys out of the rest of Ll the girls who are Artemis' children. And right now I have to show the new girl around. Her name is Ivory Moore, she homely happens to be the only daughter demigod of Poseidon. And like her brother, she has the same eyes and hair, so they mostly look like their father.

"So where do you want to go next?" I ask Ivory.

I know she already saw the climbing wall, the armory, the arena and the stabThat's the stables is where I first saw her climbing on my horse named after the love goddess.

"Do you want to go to your cabin or to the lake? The mess hall maybe?" I ask her.

I notice she wants to go to the lake because I see her eyes widen after I say 'lake.'

"Let me guess, the lake." I tell her sarcastically.

"Yes, how did you know?"

**THE LAKE**

As soon as we get away, Ivory immediatly jumps into the lake.

"So is she you girl-friend or your crush?" I turn around to face Nickolas Carter, my best friend in the world.

He has a sort of blond hair that also looks white and has brown eyes. His father is Hermes and his nickname is Nicko. Next to him is Danielle Taylor, a daughter of Aphrodite. Or other known as Danny and Nicko's girlfriend.

"No!" I say a little too quickly and loud enough for everyone around to glance at me for a second. The come nearer. "She isn't my girlfriend. I have to show her around the campus. And I don't even think she is into me."

"But do you like her?" She giggles and walks next to me while holding hands, so she had to half drag and half pull him over to me.

"I don't know." I answer.

I look over at her. She is talking with some water nymphs. Her black her pulled back in a ponytail. I notice that she is wearing a necklace witha emerald amulet.

"She is kind of pretty but..." I hesitate when she climbs a rock to see some other girls who are offering to braid her hair.

"But you don't want her to end up like Makenzie, do you?" She says softly.

For a second I want to burst up into tears. Makenzie was my ex-girlfriend who broke up with me because she was cursed to forget about me by Athena. Her mother is Hestia. Makenzie was a gentle, and a kind person. Someone who wouldn't break your heart without a good reason and not the type of reason like 'I am in love with someone else.'

"No I don't. But really I don't want any girl to go what happened to her," I look at Ivory.

Her hair was braided over her shouldler, and her blue eyes are sparkling like the ocean when the moon is up. She looks over to me and smiles but her eyes fill up with confusion. Then she looks away like nothing happened.

"So are you going to ask her out or what?" Nicko asks as he sits on my other side. I didn't even notice we were all sitting down. But we are.

Danny's hand is on my shoulder while she is sitting on her knees because of her dress. Nicko sits down with his feet sticking out and then he falls back to lie down.

"No, and do you really think I would ask out a girl before I even get to know her?" I ask.

I really want to get to know the real her, but something is holding me back like I shouldn't even think about her. Mourn. My mourn for Makenzie is holding me back.

"No, but that guy would." He says to me as he gets up and points obverse to the giant rock where Ivory is on.

The Aphrodite girls are giggling so loudly, it sounds as if someone is whispering in your ear. There is a guy next to her with a flower in his hand. She looks up surprised, and before the guy can speak almost all of the girls get up and leaves Ivory and the guy alone.

"You might not want to look if you're crushing on her. It wouldn't end well. But maybe she might say no." Danny tells me.

I look over, it's sort of hard to here abut the rock isn't far away. In fact it's only about five feet away, you just have to look up.

One second, the guy is handing her the flower, and then the next she is screaming at him. And I can here each word perfectly.

"WHAT! YOU ONLY ASKED ME OUT BECAUSE OF A BET! IT MIGHT BE EASY TO WIN A GIRL BUT IT IS JUST AS EASY TO LOOSE HER!" She yells at him.

She keeps doing this for a while until the guy gets near the edge of the rock, with the lake underneath him.

"Dude, I'm sorry. It isn't a big of a deal of-" he didn't sentence what he was saying because right then Ivory pushed him into the water.

She got down from the rock and asked who Danny and Nicko is. I told her they were my friends.

"Well that was quite a show you just put on," Nicko tells her.

"Ohhh... You saw that. Well that's a little embarrassing... Talk about rejection." At what Ivory said both her and Danny burst into laughter.

"I don't get it." I finally say after they were done laughing but they don't seem to here me.

"Now what's embarrassing is that-" I cut off Danny during midsentence because I am afraid she might say 'hunter is crushin on you.'

"Is that if someone tells someone an embarrassing serect only us three know." say finish her sentence. "Now lets go. I think I should show you the Mess Hall."

And with that I grabbed her wrist while she said goodbye and half dragged her to the Mess Hall.


	4. Chapter Four

**IVORY MOORE AND THE QUEEN OF DAY**

**DANNY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Today is the day. The day where Rachel has called everybody to the campfire to see what the big prophecy is going to be. And since she is used to it know she can tell who can go and can't go whatsoever.

I also decide today is the day to wear my fine silk shirt my mother gave to me and a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of pink converse(R). It is different because I would usually wear a dress and whenever Rachel would look at her I would think 'I dressed great to be great, in the great prophecy.' But I don't think a prophecy would want me in it considering all I do is gossip and charmspeak. I can use a dagger but I never really told anyone I can fight because if anyone knew I would be rejected by everyone. Even my boyfriend, Nicko.

I sit between Ivory and Nicko but Hunter is sitting next to Ivory.

"So this great prophecy, will it involve me cuz I have no idea how to fight?" Ivory whispers in my ear.

"Maybe not, and Mr. D might not let you considering you only came this morning. So more or less, no." I answer.

Finally when I think I might as well leave one of the greatest moments in history, Rachel comes out in a fine ret velvet coat with a torch in here hand. She places the torch on the side of her table and scribbles something on the paper and tosses it in the fire of the torch.

After that, a mixture of golden fog comes out of her mouth. As she begins:

_Four brave ones break though the Sun,_

_To help Night show moonlight,_

_the world run by Chaos,_

_Or shall light be forever more_

She finishes, the fog seems to go underground and disappear as four gold sticks come out of the ground.

"Someone with the name as pure as white?" Rachel says as she think of a name that mean pure or white.

"Ivory!" I yell out loud. "Her name means white, doesn't it?" For a second I think how I might have been stupider. Even holding a sign on my head saying dumie would have been smarter.

"Ivory it is then." Rachel looks up to me. "Someone who lost a loved one to a gods curse. Hunter."

Hunter was going to be chosen for that line because everyone knew about him and Makenzie. Everyone that is except Ivory.

I look over to Hunter, he nodded his head and then buried it in his arms. I don't think all this mentions of Makenzie is good for him.

"Someone with trickery of woods. Nickolas." Of course it would be. Nicko always plays his tricks on the forest spirits for some reason.

"Someone as beautiful as silk but smart as a warrior... Huh? Let me try again." For a second I thought she might have said my name but I would soon then regret wearing this. And I never would regret wearing silk but with jeans. That is what I would regret.

Rachel throws the gold sticks into the torch and what comes out is mine. The only thing I care more than my own beauty. My charm braclet. My father had given it to me when I was seven. And every year when we went somewhere fancy like Paris he would buy me a charm.

"Does this happen to belong to anyone here?" Rachel sounded surprised to see a charm braclet appear at her feet but also sounded as if she knew that it is mine.

For a second I think I should stay here but if I do she might throw it back into the fire. Maybe I could get it back later but I don't think that will happen.

"Give it to me!" One second I am sitting calm fully and the next thing I know it's that I am attacking Rachel back for my braclet.

When I get my braclet back, I realize everyone is staring some even gasping. When I look down I also realize I had just taken down the Oracle and is still sitting on her.

"Sorry," I apologize to her as I help her up to her feet.

"It's okay," she replies. "Danielle." She finishes while I leave for my seat.

When I get there, the last thing I hear is our names.

"Let the great ones save us."

And with that, a golden cup with rubies and emeralds appeared in front of us. Before I reached for it, Hunter said something.

"So what exactly are the odds of all of its dying together?" He asks as everyone around its is laughing, but I join them because I couldn't help myself. Some humor is nice.

"One to one. But I think that joke of yours has already done that." we all burst into laughing, even Hunter and Ivory.

Hunter had put his arm around her like they've known each other their whole life. And the next thing I knew it was silent again and we drank from the cup. Ivory first, then Nicko and Hunter then it was my turn. I hesitated and then drank it.

It felt like taking a cold shower on a hot day. A shivering sensatthe but still nice. Like drinking nectar but with a different taste. A undiscribable one. Yummy but terrible.

And that's when everyone started cheering, when the cup disappeared within thin air of my grasp. Now I was part of this whole thing, though I wish I wasn't.


	5. Chapter Five

**IVORY MOORE AND THE QUEEN OF DAY**

**NICKO**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

This is my first quest I will ever go on, and maybe my can't stop thinking about it. Sure, I have been here about three years but I never even been close to going on a quest. Not even being mentioned during the time. And now I have to do it. Now I am surprised, and I rarely get surprised, since that's what I do to others: surprise them.

Right now I am with Hunter and Danny sitting under a tree when I should be sitting in a tree pranking others. And since we are going to talk about the quest, Ivory, or what I now call her princess because she acts like one, thought she should bring her brother over since he has been on many.

"Hey guys, I'm back with Percy," we look behind us and see Ivory walking with Percy over to us. When we all get settled we begin. "Now lets start." Ivory begins.

"So the first line was what again?" Percy asks. "I really wasn't there, considering I have always had been in the great prophecy."

"Slow down there, it's called the great prophecy? I thought it was called the big prophecy. Well I guess I should be quiet then." Danny tells us.

Sometimes I wonder if she is acting stupid so everyone will like her or is she just really stupid. But she makes a grab for my hand and holds it gently. So I tell myself not to think of it.

"Okay," Percy says awkwardly. "Ivory, you told me you had the whole thing memorized."

"Yeah I do. The first line was four brave ones break though the sun. But I don't know what it means." Ivory soundes more like she is in it now. "Percy?"

"I never heard of that before, when I was in a great prophecy the prophecy gave more clues. But I think no one can solve it unless it is you guys. So sorry. But I think the great prophecy only wants you four to figure it out. I have to leave now. Bye-bye." Percy says as he gets up and leaves.

"Well bringing him was useless Ivory." Hunter finally speaks.

Ivory looks a little hurt and offended. "Do you have anything against me? What did I do wrong? You have been treating me like I am your enemy." She stands up and so does Hunter.

"No I haven't. It is just that you are so annoying and girlly. And you brought in him because you thought it would help. When really it only supposted to be only four of us." He defends himself.

"Well sorry for trying to help." Ivory snaps back.

"Guys, stop it. What are you guys talking about?" Danny cuts in before Hunter can reply.

Hunters face goes a little red and Ivory goes silent. They both sit down, but their backs are together.

"I will tell you later. Only her." Ivory tells Danny.

"Okay. Want to walk and talk? Nicko can stay here with Hunter." Danny offers.

Ivory nods her head and they walk away into the woods.

"So what was that about?" I ask Hunter.

"Nothing really. It just she really reminds me of Makenzie, and when she, you know, left I got some hatred on her. I guees I am taking it out on Ivory." He sighs.

"You shouldn't do that." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

I have many reasons why. It isn't nice to treat a girl like she is someone else. It isn't nice or polite to treat her like a bully. No one should be treated like they aren't loved, even when they are not.

"Because it isn't nice to play with a girls heart," I answer.


End file.
